Winter Winds
by Jirubee
Summary: A short lemony one shot. Getting caught isn't always a problem. Written to Mumford and Sons "Winter Winds".


I don't own InuYasha or any affliated characters.

This was written to Winter Winds by Mumford and Sons. I may add to this, or edit it if I chose to change the length.

I really suggest listening to that song. It's nostalgic.

This just a floating idea that hit me when I was listening to it earlier today. I hope you guys like it. It kind of doesn't have much of a plot.

~ Jiru

Once pale skin was stained with a heady flush of red as Kagome's legs wrapped around InuYasha's slender waist. His haori sprawled across the snowy ground beneath them, bunching in the dampness.

Neither cared about the cold air crawling into their beaten lungs, or the last hints of the fire waning in intensity beside them. There was a charge in the air as he pressed his hands in the cold earth beside her, leaving a silver curtain to fall around them.

His amber eyes were hazy and half lidded as he tried to look at her. There was an urgency crawling inside of him, making his judgement lose its ground.

As he kissed her, the miko flinched, dragging her nails in the torn white undershirt she enjoyed seeing. Her clothing was a mess of colors as he had removed it haphazardly and left most of it disheveled. Each piece left itself hanging loosely on her diminutive frame.

Her gray eyes stared at the scars that were hidden by his hair and all of those layers of clothing. Each ginger touch felt like fire under her skin.

They moved quietly together as he fumbled with the ties of his hakama. His clawed fingers tore the fabric in haste as he wrapped an arm under her mess of black hair to cradle her head.

There had been no exchange of words as he opened his undershirt, exposing soft tanned skin she had longed to touch. Kagome felt her heart jerk and fight it's cage as he pressed inside of her.

A silent gasp rang in his pert ears, twitching and hot from his blood. He moved slowly inside of her, grinding as deeply as he could, taking her in. Kagome's back arched as he buried his face in her chest, nipping at the fabric of her bra.

The silence around them made her heart sound like guns blaring a warning. InuYasha panted into her soft skin as she wrapped her hands in his kotodoma no nenju, pulling the smooth beads within each crook of her fingers.

Winter was always her favorite time of the year. During the warmer days she was kept at a distance, but during these cold dark nights, the hanyou would take her away and love her as soundly as he could.

It was a secret that they had kept for the past few years. No one questioned the choice to go it alone. Her heart wanted him to love her so badly. This was fine for now, she had decided easily after the first time.

A deep thrust made her cry out, her legs tightening around him, pulling him closer into her. The hanyou lifted his head watching her parted lips let breath escape. Each movement was sordid, full of a need that he couldn't define.

The crushing dead leaves that lay beneath them sounded in time to his movement, pulling and dragging heavy hands across her lips to her chest. He wanted to love her, wanted to bury himself in her.

He had given no thought to the sounds that crept in the forest. His senses were overloaded with the smell, the feeling of the miko. Every time he delved into her, he felt like it was the first time he had had her.

She was warmer than the summer and her lungs may have burned, but that discomfort was something neither would exchange. All of the wanderers in the woods had stopped to onlook in still silence, grasping a hand over their mouthes.

Sango felt her cheeks glisten red as the haori beneath them. From a distance, they were tangled in their clothing and a mess of silver. For a moment, she stood, clutching her blanket to her chest fighting the urge to look away.

Miroku started to say something as he walked beside her, turning his head to look at the sight that had taken her breath. His mouth fell agape and he looked at the taijiya almost curiously, he leaned close to her cold body and whispered in her ear.

She nodded and slid behind a tree with Miroku behind her, hovering to keep her warm. He felt a smile creep upon his lips as he heard Kagome's voice carrying on the soft wind. There was nothing more than garbled words, but the string of ai shite was enough.

Sango hid her face in the bark, covering her eye with her hand only to peek out. Had they been any closer, InuYasha would have noticed.

Below them, the miko and hanyou fought for dominance as she rolled over with all of her might. She panted as she moved her hips hard across his. His clawed fingers fought to not dig into her sides as he held her.

For a moment, he just lolled his head back and gasped. The sweat on his skin felt like a film pressed across him when the wind hit it like knives. The rustling sound of his necklaces clashing together made his heart ache.

Kagome's hair sheltered her shoulders as she rode him as hard as her body would allow. She closed her eyes for a moment to relish in the feeling as he raised up to hold her. He wrapped his undershirt around her, pulling her close as if he had caged her.

The time that they had would be pulled away by magic one day. These moments were heavy of a love that they could never share and they knew that. Every inch of Kagome yearned to change her role in his world.

She would be anything as long as it was his. "Let me stay." Kagome whispered, pressing her mouth in the crook of his neck. He tasted like the sweetest salt on her tongue. The sun would be rising soon and this would only be a memory to carry in the silence of thier heads.

"You're not going anywhere." He panted in response, draping his hair across her face. He leaned into kiss her bruised mouth, drawing her tongue into his mouth. Those tiny fangs picked at the skin of her lip, teasing her as she felt her body tighen.

InuYasha pushed her on the ground. Ontop of her, he relentlessly thrust into her, holding her small hands on either side of her. She arched into him, trying to get him deeper.

As far as she was concerned, this night was one of her cherished memories. The longer they stayed, the longer she had to remember. Each hot touch of his skin as he came jolted through her like electricity as she grabbed him.

He laid still, trying not to crush her. Inhaling her scent, he collected each sound she had made and hidden them in his secret places. No one else would ever hear them. As he rested his eary head upon her belly, the girl ran her thin fingers through his hair.

He wished her could tell her he loved her. It wouldn't have been fair to say such a thing and leave her laying frozen in the snow. He did love her, but the reprocussions of actually admitting this was more than loneliness was terrifying.

There had been a time that he would have felt no remorse in doing this to her, but he laid there for what felt like hours. He couldn't leave her, nor did he actually want to. Even after all the times that he had had her, he still felt embarrassed by his feelings for her.

Each one was like a nasty little surprise that popped up and berated him in the back of his head. Every time he thought about sneaking over to the miko's time to lay in bed with her and tell her he loved her, he ended up pissing and moaning about bullshit.

It was pretty dumb of him. Then again, popular opinion also thought that he was as well.

Kagome had never made him feel that way. As he listened to her uneven breathing, he warmed her with himself. His haori was soaked through with snow. The smoke from the dead fire lingered in the air as well as something familiar.

Sniffing the air, he felt is spine stiffen. He sat up, giving Kagome an opportunity to clean herself up.

"What's wrong, InuYasha?" The miko asked quietly, running her hands along the length of her arms.

His golden eyes narrowed as he shot a look over his shoulder at the embankment. He closed the front of his undershirt, pulling his hakama to his waist. Kagome tied them for him, as she liked to do.

"Someone's here." The hanyou rasped, picking Tessaiga up from the ground. Once he pressed himself to his feet, Kagome stuffed herself back in her sweater and jacket. He knelt down to kiss her and darted off as she finished dressing.

A familiar voice yelped as he sliced the tree that Sango and Miroku had been standing behind. Their scents were still fresh and he jolted up the embankment, following a mess of running foot prints.

Miroku jerked Sango along, trying his best to not let out another fit of laughter. His legs burned just as badly as his lungs as they made it to the muddy path that led to Kaede-bachan's hut.

The taijiya was still blushing as they hurried along, trying her best to keep up. The darkness around them was soon lit up by the sheen of the Tessaiga blocking their path.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" InuYasha grunted, a blush firmly planted on his cheeks.

Sango covered her face with Kagome's blanket, embarrassed as could be. She peeked at him through a small tear and hid her smile.

The houshi, however, straightened himself up and shed a knowing grin. "There's a lot of things that you find in the forest when you least expect it." He said with a humble sigh. "My dearest and I went walking in hopes that we would find you and Kagome-sama."

InuYasha bit his tongue, turning away to hide the fluster of emotions crawling all over his face.

He felt like dying at the moment that Miroku's hand landed upon his shoulder.

"It looks like we found the two of you in a state in which no one should be found." He chided, watching InuYasha shove Tessaiga back in its hilt. His arms instinctively crossed along his chest, trying to resolve his overly masculine facade.

"There's nothing you can say, is there?" The houshi laughed. His childlike features lit up with excitement as he took Sango's hand.

The boy in front of him glowered. All of this time and nothing, then this? Everyone had to know about he and Kagome, he assumed. There was nothing more than he would give than to have kept her to himself in the clearing.

A sadness lined his fair face as he glanced back to where he left her. "When the magic's gone, I don't know if I'll ever have her again." The hanyou said, boldly staring at Miroku's face.

Sango felt tears prick the backs of her eyes as she moved passed them into Kaede's old hut.

The men stood outside as she snuck in. Aptly, she laid down on her tatami and held her breath as Kaede cracked an eye open.

"Oi, girl. Where have you been?" The old man rattled, looking at the tips of InuYasha's ears throught an open window.

"We went to find InuYasha and Kagome." The slayer said, leaving it at that.

Kaede rolled her eye and turned back over as the miko returned. "Best to leave those two alone when they're on their own. They share more than just words."

The miko's face fell in her hands.

InuYasha had Miroku on the ground outside to save her the infinite giggles and questions. Now, she had to walk into _this_?

This is why she always went directly home. No one would assume anything and no one would question it was anything more than a fight.

They had to get caught some time. She couldn't be ashamed, or embarrassed by the knowledge that they held. Time would take her away and leave the memories littered across time.


End file.
